


Snow Day

by water_bby



Series: Slice of Life [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rarely snows in Konoha, but the Academy still has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "snow" square in the Mini-Bingo Round at LJ's kakairu_fest

The snow had started to fall the previous evening, but no one really expected more than the usual small amount that melted off the streets by itself come daybreak. However, the fall continued steadily through the night, leaving enough snow on the streets and roofs of Konoha to make the civilian school board, by the hour before dawn, cancel classes for the day. Shortly after that decision was made, the Ninja Academy began its own snow day procedures by sending messages to each of its teachers that said, simply, "Snow day!"

Iruka couldn't really remember the last time it had snowed this hard in Konoha. He'd been, perhaps, three years old, and so he had vague memories of playing in the snow with his parents. Kakashi, on the other hand, was old enough to remember that last big snow, but since he was already a chuunin at the time, and away from the village, he hadn't experienced the Academy's snow day procedures, and so hoped to enjoy an unexpectedly long morning in bed with his lover. Unfortunately for his continued rest, the message from the Academy simply made Iruka get out of bed earlier than usual.

"Come on, Kakashi; you'll need to get up and get your team," the younger man said as he rushed back from the front door. "It's a snow day, so you'll all be at the Academy."

"Whaa--" Kakashi began to ask before deciding that the neighbors would not appreciate listening to him yell at Iruka who had already disappeared into the bathroom across the hall. He grumbled to himself as he made his own way after the younger man. When he was close enough to speak normally, he tried again, "What do you mean, my team will be at the Academy?"

"I'll get the mission scroll when I'm dressed -- it's standard snow day procedure, every genin team in town on a snow day comes to the Academy to help with the lessons." Iruka's explanation was muffled by running water and then his towel as he dried his hair. "And you need to get ready -- you'll have to make sure your kids are there on time."

"Iruka! Make sense!" Kakashi didn't use what Iruka called his "captain voice" very often, but it was a useful way to get the chuunin to focus on the bit of information Kakashi was looking for. "What's an Academy snow day?"

Iruka paused, pulled his towel-bound hair up and back, and looked up at Kakashi through his lashes. "We have a special curriculum for days when the civilian school is cancelled due to snow. All the students and any genin teams in the village work on their skills in the snow, so they have some knowledge of what to expect out on missions." He went back to drying his hair and then stood upright. "At the beginning of each school year, a mission scroll is written up for each team and a teacher is assigned to deliver it to the jounin-sensei if needed."

"And you have mine." Kakashi followed Iruka back into the bedroom and watched as the other man began to dress.

"Yep. Here. I think they were assuming I wouldn't be able to actually get it to you, though."

"Oh? Why?"

"Something about a bet on which of the genin teams would be the last to show up. The teacher assigned that scroll will have to cover the afterschool detentions for all the others for a month." Iruka grinned at his lover. "I have better things to do with my time, so don't make me lose."

Kakashi grinned wolfishly back, "Of course not, Iruka-sensei. See you at school," and vanished in a flurry of leaves.

Iruka laughed and headed off to work, looking forward to seeing the expressions on his co-workers' faces when the notoriously late Hatake Kakashi showed up on time.


End file.
